1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to output read image data based on a light receiving result obtained by receiving light emitted toward a document sheet and then reflected by the document sheet.
2. Related Art
So far, an image reader has been known that is configured to prevent show-through in double-side reading. In the known image reader, two contact image sensors, i.e., a contact image sensor for reading a first side and a contact image sensor for reading a second side are disposed to face each other across a document sheet. Each contact image sensor includes a light source and a photoelectric transducer for each color of RGB. The photoelectric transducer for each color is configured to have sensitivity conforming to a light source for the color, i.e., configured to receive only light of the color. In the double-side reading, the contact image sensor for reading the first side and the contact image sensor for reading the second side are controlled to emit light of respective different colors from respective corresponding light sources. Further, at this time, only read image data output from respective photoelectric transducers conforming to the corresponding light sources are rendered valid.